The present invention relates to providing wireless communication functionality to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a wireless communication apparatus for wireless communication within portable electronic devices.
As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system. This is commonly referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Examples of other portable computer systems or portable electronic devices are electronic schedulers, electronic address books, electronic day planners, and the like. Because of the continuing miniaturizing of the computer systems and their related components, users of today""s palmtop computer can now carry powerful computers.
A palmtop computer system, sufficiently diminutive to be carried in a users hand, is considered to be a xe2x80x9cpalm-sizedxe2x80x9d computer, and, as such, are readily carried about in a user""s briefcase, purse, and in many circumstances, in the user""s pocket. By virtue of the their diminutive size and weight, palmtop computers are exceptionally portable.
Furthermore, because of the power and features contained within the palmtop computer system, many users are foregoing the acquisition of a laptop computer and instead purchasing a palmtop computer system. As the palmtop computer becomes more prevalent in today""s electronic world, users are desiring more functionality to be incorporated into the palmtop computer.
Although the miniaturization of computer components has enabled the development of the portable computer system, it is because of that diminutive size that there are inherent drawbacks to the palmtop computer system. It is because of the reduced size of the portable computer system that certain components and functions normally associated with a desktop computer or laptop computer have been eliminated. One such eliminated component is the communication modem, which provides a means of exchanging information between users and computer systems.
To overcome this drawback, an external modem has been developed, effectively replacing the eliminated modem. While this enables the user to communicate with others, it, too, is not without certain drawbacks. One or the drawbacks of an external modem is that a wired connection is still required to facilitate communication. This is accomplished by being connected to a phone line or by being connected to a desktop or laptop computer that has been configured to access a phone line or a network connection. Another drawback to the external modem is that it must be carried by the user, and, as such, may be considered unwieldy and cumbersome to the point that the user may not use it.
Another method to replace the functionality lost by the elimination of the wired modem has been with the development of new categories of wireless communication and transceivers. Regarding wireless communication, one such category of wireless communication that has been recently developed is Bluetooth technology. Bluetooth technology allows for the replacement of the many proprietary cables that connect one device to another with one universal short-range radio link. For instance, Bluetooth radio technology built into both the cellular telephone and the laptop would replace the cumbersome cable used today to connect a laptop to a cellular telephone. Printers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computer systems, desktop computer systems, fax machines, keyboards, joysticks, and virtually any other digital device can be part of the Bluetooth system.
Regarding the replacing of the hard wired modem, a wireless transceiver has been developed to facilitate communication and utilize the new categories of wireless communication. While in some examples, this transceiver, while now wireless, is an external transceiver, and, as such, must still be carried by the user, and, therefore, is still as cumbersome and unwieldy as the wired modem. In another example, the wireless transceiver is internally disposed within the portable computer system, made possible, in part, by the continuing advances in component miniaturization. While a wireless transceiver, either internal or external, solves the problems of having a wired connection, certain drawbacks are inherent in the wireless transceiver.
One drawback of the wireless transceiver is the necessity to provide an antenna to facilitate the wireless communication. In one example, the antenna is mounted externally to the portable computer system, and designed to be extended above or away from the portable computer system. This configuration requires the user to physically extend the antenna, much like someone extending an automobile antenna to increase reception. By virtue of the antenna being externally mounted, and by requiring a user to manually extend the antenna, the antenna is prone to damage or being broken.
It is well known that an antenna, disposed in a single integrated device, will be subject to transceiver degradation when disposed near the components of a portable computer system or near lossy materials such as, e.g., the plastic that comprises the encasing body of the portable computer system, because the components or the lossy material will absorb some of the radio frequency energy such that the antenna""s performance is detrimentally affected.
In another example, the antenna is configured as an external patch antenna that is mounted to the external surface of the portable computer system. While this relieves the user from having to physically extend the antenna, by virtue of the antenna being mounted on an external surface of the portable computer system, this antenna is also susceptible to damage or being broken.
In yet another example, the antenna is a co-planar antenna, which is mounted directly to the PCB (printed circuit board) of the portable computer system. While this configuration internally disposes the antenna within the portable computer system, it, too, is not without drawbacks. By disposing the antenna proximal to the electronic components and circuitry of the portable computer system, the antenna is subject to electromagnetic interference and distortion such that the functionality of the antenna is substantially reduced. Additionally, the proximal disposition of the antenna may subject the electronics of the portable electronic to electromagnetic interference and distortion so as to cause the portable electronic device to function improperly.
Thus a need exists for an external antenna (external, relative to the portable computer or electronic device) that provides enhanced functionality and improved performance to an internal antenna of a portable computer system. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an antenna that is invisible to a user. It is also desirable to provide an antenna that requires no user intervention. It is further desirable to provide an antenna that is adapted such that the performance of the antenna is not diminished. It is additionally desirable to provide an antenna that does not interfere, either physically or electromagnetically, with the components and circuitry disposed within portable electronic devices.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a apparatus and system for providing an antenna disposed within a portable computer system to facilitate wireless communication. The present invention further provides an antenna which achieves the above listed accomplishment and which is invisible to a user. The present invention additionally provides an antenna which achieves the above listed accomplishments while requiring no user intervention. Additionally, the present invention provides an antenna that achieves the above listed accomplishments and that further provides maximum antenna performance while not interfering with the components and circuit of the portable electronic device.
The present invention provides an auxiliary antenna apparatus that is externally disposed (external relative to the portable electronic device) which provides enhanced functionality and improved performance of an antenna internal to the portable electronic device. The present invention further provides an apparatus aid system for wireless communication in a portable electronic device. In one embodiment, the present invention is communication of a wireless communication apparatus. In this embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a PCB (printed circuit board). It must be distinctly pointed out that the PCB of the present invention is separate and in addition to the PCB of the portable electronic device. The PCB is coupled with the portable electronic device. The present invention is further comprised of an antenna. The antenna is adapted to transceive a specific radio frequency band. The present invention is further comprised of a passive radiator.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.